Diálogos de hoguera
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Las noches en el Digimundo son largas y frías, pero se vuelven cálidas si las compartes con alguien especial en torno a una hoguera… ¡Fic aniversario Digimon en el año fantástico del SORATO!... ¡Felicidades!
1. Bajo la sombra del Monte Infinito

Este es el fic aniversario digimon, se tratan de cinco escenas ambientadas en las diferentes sagas de adventure y que iré publicando semanalmente en este mes fantástico de digimon.

Veréis enseguida que es completamente sorato, pero es que tenía esta idea y me dije, ¡un momento! si este año es el décimo aniversario del sorato, así que no está de más que el aniversario digi también sea un homenaje a mi pareja fetiche.

Dicho esto, lean si aún lo desean y **¡Muy feliz decimotercer aniversario digimon! **

**¿Estáis listos chicos?, sí capitán, ¡más fuerte!, sí capitán, uhhhh…. Viven en una Isla en el Mundo Digital, ¡DI-GI-MON!, de cuerpos diversos pueden digievolucionar, ¡DI-GI-MON!, los mejores amigos que puedas desear, ¡DI-GI-MON!, si estás en peligro ellos lucharán, ¡DI-GI-MON!, ahora, ¡DIGIMON!, ¡DIGIMON!, ¡DIGIMON!, ¡DIGIMON… NO ME PERTENECE!  
**.

* * *

**DIÁLOGOS DE HOGUERA**

**~ Bajo la sombra del Monte Infinito ~**

Las llamas se reflejan en sus ojos.

Mira un instante de reojo al niño que descansa a su lado y vuelve a hechizarse con el fuego.

Bosteza. Mira a su otro lado donde a su compañero ya se le está cayendo la cabeza.

Sonríe y le acaricia invitándole a tumbarse y descansar.

Él agita la cabeza, quiere estar despierto con su compañero, quiere protegerlo, demostrarle que a su lado jamás volverá a pasar un peligro.

A pesar de que todavía no ha convivido mucho con él se siente orgulloso de su camarada y también siente algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía: protección, sentirse importante para alguien.

Alza la vista inmerso en sus reflexiones y deja que sean las estrellas ahora las que brillen en sus orbes celestes.

El fuego chispea y capta su atención. Lo apacigua, tocando en el punto exacto con una rama.

Mira de nuevo a su compañero, observando que por mucho que ha intentado resistirse el sueño le ha vencido esa noche.

Bosteza más enérgicamente. Le saltan las lágrimas. Sus ojos están cansados, se los frota intentando despejarlos.

Pasan minutos y visualiza lo que la iluminación de la hoguera le permite. Hasta cinco bultos humanos y cinco digimons.

En la primera pasada ni se da cuenta de ese detalle, lo hace cuando le llega la información al cerebro.

Se sobresalta recontando esos bultos, dándose cuenta ahora sí de que falta uno de cada. No le da tiempo a ver de quienes se tratan porque una chica se sienta a su lado.

-Cambio de guardia.- anuncia, entre estiramientos y un largo bostezo.

Yamato queda observándola detenidamente, quizá porque está cansado y tiene una necesidad absurda de cerciorarse de que se trata de uno de los suyos.

Solo cuando sus ojos rubís chocan con los suyos y le dedica esa sonrisa tan característica en ella la reconoce como compañera.

-¿Ya es el cambio?.- pregunta, moviendo los maderos del fuego con un palo, tratando de aparentar que no había estado contando los segundos que quedaban para su cambio.

Estaba deseando que se levantase su relevo pero viendo que se trataba de una de las chicas, su lado caballeroso, y como no, chulo sale a relucir.

No quiere parecer un endeble que se agota por nada.

La chica, que ahora se repeina un poco antes de volver a tapar sus cabellos pelirrojos con su extraño casco azul, asiente.

-Mira el dispositivo, es la hora acordada, así que vete a dormir porque seguro que mañana nos espera otra caminata.- termina de decir entre otro bostezo, que llama la atención al rubio.

-Si todavía tienes sueño échate un rato, yo aún puedo aguantar.- dice con arrogancia, aunque a ella le parece profundamente amable.

Tal vez, lo intentó decir de forma arrogante pero inconscientemente le había salido un tono amable.

No sabe por qué, pero de repente se sonroja por esa reflexión y tiene la necesidad de mirar el fuego, cualquier cosa que no sea esa chica.

Sin embargo, Takenouchi está tan somnolienta que ni repara en las reacciones de su amigo.

-¿Y Piyomon?.- pregunta de repente, tratando por todos los medios de buscar un tema que no le produzca sonrojos inexplicables.

-Esta ahí, lavándose un poco los ojos para despejarse.- contesta, indicando hacia el riachuelo junto al que han acampado.

-Me quedaré entonces hasta que venga.

-No es necesario.- dice ella, otorgándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ishida la mira y tiene la tentación de devolvérsela, cosa que tampoco entiende porque no es un chico que suela dedicar muchas sonrisas. Finalmente logra controlar sus instintos dejándose hechizar de nuevo con el fuego.

-No es ningún problema.- da por concluida la conversación sin moverse del sitio y por supuesto sin delegar la rama con la que remover el fuego a la nueva guardiana de este.

La pelirroja entiende que no tiene nada que hacer con ese chico tan terco y por eso mira a la dirección en donde debe estar Piyomon, esperando ver su silueta de un momento a otro.

Estira las piernas, suspira, flexiona las rodillas y se abraza las piernas, apoyando la barbilla entre sus rodillas, observando ese fuego que tan cautivado mantiene a Ishida.

-Cuando Piyomon digievolucionó se convirtió en un pájaro de fuego.- musita.

Aunque parece que está indiferente, Yamato la escucha, de hecho, a ella siempre la escucha.

-Estaba muy chulo.- añade el rubio para hacerse presente, para que ella vea que le hace caso.

-Lo hizo para salvarme.- reflexiona en voz alta.

-Creo que esa es su misión.- intenta aportar algo Ishida, a pesar de que está más confundido con todo esto que ella.

-Ella me quiere mucho.- susurra y el rubio la mira porque ha captado demasiada tristeza en esas palabras.- cuando me vaya sufrirá y eso me da mucha pena.

Yamato va a añadir algo, lo que sea para evitar esa mirada triste y vacía con la que su amiga contempla el fuego, pero no le sale nada, se da cuenta de que no tiene absolutamente nada que decir que la pueda aliviar.

Decepcionado consigo mismo, remueve el fuego.

Vuelve a escuchar un suspiro y cuando se quiere dar cuenta ella lo está mirando.

Por un momento sus ojos chocan y Sora sonríe apartando la vista y Yamato no puede reprimirse y le devuelve la sonrisa también desviando su mirada.

Se ha visto preciosa con la iluminación de la hoguera, parecían dos joyas de verdad, dos rubíes de fuego.

De repente la nota un poco tensa, hasta escucha algún que otro balbuceo, la mira extrañado y sonríe por segunda vez por ver las muecas que pone, está hablando consigo misma.

En realidad no es eso exactamente, parece más que quiere hablar con él, pero que no sabe como iniciar o enfocar el tema.

A Ishida no le gusta mucho hablar de sí mismo, pero ella le da confianza y por eso la ayuda.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?

La chica se sobresalta regresando a la realidad. Lo mira sorprendida, ¿acaso ha leído su mente?

Se muerde el labio inferior, estira las piernas y mete las manos por debajo de sus rodillas.

-Yo… bueno, en realidad… había algo que quería comentarte.

-¿Sí?.- la invita a hablar y pese a que se trata de Yamato, ese chico tímido y cerrado con el que apenas había cruzado dos palabras en la escuela, a Sora le reconforta su ayuda, le da esas fuerzas que necesita para hacerle la pregunta.

-Verás es… por Takeru.- suelta y hace una pausa, estudiando la reacción de Yamato. Ha hecho un suspiro de entendimiento y un gesto con la cabeza. Es decir, se ha mostrado receptivo.- yo no sabía que tenías un hermano y Taichi me ha dicho que le has contado que tus padres están divorciados y que tú no vives con tu hermano, ¿es cierto?

Su tono es una compleja mezcla de curiosidad, compasión, tristeza y ternura, algo que a Yamato le aturde, pero no hace que la rechace. Tal y como está la cosa es probable que compartan varios días en este mundo, por lo que quizá no sea tan malo abrirse con sus compañeros.

Aunque esta herida todavía sangre.

-Sí, mis padres se divorciaron hace cuatro años y desde entonces yo vivo con mi padre y Takeru con mi madre. No nos vemos mucho y por eso es tan importante para mí cuidarlo bien.

Takenouchi emite un gemido de conformidad. Él la mira pero es incapaz de adivinar que puede estar pensando en ese momento, pero seguramente sienta lástima de su situación.

Eso le molesta, no le gusta que nadie le tenga lástima.

-¿Y cómo lo afrontas?.- pregunta tan rápidamente que el enfado de Yamato se diluye antes de aparecer.- quiero decir, estar lejos de tus seres queridos.

El rubio no quiere pensar en esto, por eso su respuesta es encogerse de hombros.

-Al final te acostumbras.- miente y de alguna manera, Sora sabe que miente.

Simplemente porque a ella le resulta imposible acostumbrarse a que un ser querido esté siempre fuera.

-¿Y con tu madre como te llevas?.- cuestiona la pelirroja, verdaderamente interesada en esta situación.

Ahora es Yamato quien mira hacia el riachuelo esperando que la lenta de Piyomon aparezca de una vez y le libre de esta comprometida pregunta, en realidad de todo el interrogatorio de su amiga.

Todavía no se le ve y Sora mantiene su mirada fija en él, esperando su respuesta.

Vuelve a encoger los hombros fingiendo desinterés.

-Normal, supongo. Tampoco la veo mucho.- contesta desviando la mirada y Sora entiende que le está incomodando, más aún, que le está doliendo.

-No quería molestarte.- dice arrepentida.

Ishida apresura a enfocarla entre sorprendido y conmovido.

Es una chica verdaderamente empática.

-No te preocupes, no me molestas.

Un silencio donde el chispear del fuego y los siempre perturbadores sonidos de la noche, aunque sean del Digimundo, son lo único que escuchan.

-Por eso eres así, ¿verdad?- concluye con la más absoluta inocencia.

Ishida arquea las cejas sin salir de su asombro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes…- ríe la pelirroja con nerviosismo. Por nada del mundo quiere que se lo tome mal.- así… un poco distante, reservado y solitario.

El chico deja de mirarla para no intimidarla más de la cuenta, al fin y al cabo lo ha descrito a la perfección.

-Creo que sí.- confiesa en un largo suspiro esta vez dejándose cautivar por las estrellas.- es como dijiste antes con Piyomon, cuanto más cariño te tome más sufrirá cuando te vayas, por eso mismo yo intento no tomar cariño a la gente, para evitar el sufrimiento de su abandono.

Sora capta la amargura y melancolía de sus palabras y se contagia de ella.

-Es una manera de vivir un poco triste.

-Es la única que me puedo permitir de momento.

La pelirroja lo escucha y pese a la triste declaración un sentimiento de paz la embriaga y sobre todo de esperanza, esa sonrisa y esa mirada no refleja lo que dice, porque es cálida y cariñosa.

Yamato posee mucho cariño y algo en su interior le dice que algún día podrá darlo y recibirlo y no hará falta que se esconda más bajo esa coraza.

Mira el cielo con aflicción, no viendo para ella ninguna esperanza, creyendo firmemente que el amor jamás estará en su vida.

Lo que no sabe es que al igual que la ha visto ella en él, él la ha visto en ella, una mirada tan repleta de amor que es imposible que esa chica carezca de ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo Yamato es incapaz de entender la expresión de Sora buscando algo en las estrellas, por qué la chica más cariñosa y amable que conoce se ha puesto tan triste de repente.

Algún día lo sabrá, pero no esa noche porque Piyomon por fin aparece, dibujando en Sora su eterna sonrisa, que por primera vez, Ishida se pregunta si no será también una máscara que oculta un tremendo pesar.

-Piyomon ya está aquí, así que ya es hora de dormir Yamato Ishida.

Se lo pide de una forma tan dulce que él es incapaz de negarse por más tiempo, además que el sueño ya se ha adueñado de todo su ser y aunque quiera aparentar que no, necesita descansar porque seguro que el día de mañana será tan duro como el de hoy.

Se levanta, mientras le hace un gesto con la cabeza en señal de despedida. Va a avisar a Gabumon, pero está tan dormido que le apena despertarlo, por eso va solo a acurrucarse junto a su hermano.

Antes de cerrar los ojos mira una última vez a la guardiana del fuego y sonríe con sinceridad, con la esperanza de que estos diálogos de hoguera no hayan hecho más que empezar, de que puedan estar perdidos mucho tiempo para poder seguir encontrándose en las frías noches del Digimundo.

.

* * *

Publicado: 1/08/2012


	2. Entre las dunas del continente Server

Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida que ha tenido este fic. Me ha hecho muy feliz cada uno de vuestros comentarios.**  
**

Gracias de verdad por darle una oportunidad a esta mini-historia y solo me queda decir que... ¡larga vida a digimon y por extensión al sorato!

.

* * *

**DIÁLOGOS DE HOGUERA**

**~ Entre las dunas del continente Server~**

Las llamas quedan en medio del grupo, otorgándoles su protección.

Hace demasiado tiempo que se encuentran más perdidos de lo habitual, ya no saben que hacer, están agotados y hasta deprimidos.

A duras penas pero desde el más pequeño del grupo hasta el mayor han logrado ir conciliando el sueño.

Todos menos ellos dos, los que desde que Taichi desapareció han tomado las riendas del grupo, a pesar de que no están demasiado de acuerdo en la forma de actuar del otro.

La hoguera les impide mirarse a los ojos, como casi todos estos días en este largo mes.

No llegan a cruzar demasiadas palabras y cuando lo hacen es solo para evidenciar sus desacuerdos.

El rubio niega y suspira al cielo, invocando que por fin su amiga entre en razón, vuelva a ser la racional, a preocuparse por el grupo.

Pero no, ella solo se preocupa por él, lo ve sin necesidad de mirarla.

Por un momento siente una profunda rabia, preguntándose si estaría así de disgustada y hundida si hubiese sido él quien hubiese desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro.

Si hubiese sido él quien se hubiese auto inmolado en un arrebato heroico.

Entonces lo maldice por ser tan suicidamente valiente, por salvarlos, pero sobre todo, por haber desaparecido dejando en ese estado a Sora.

La chica de la eterna sonrisa ya no sonríe desde entonces.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a cruzar el mar, puede que se transportase de alguna forma de nuevo a la Isla File, como cuando vinimos a este mundo.- piensa en voz alta, porque de sobra conoce la respuesta de Ishida.

-Si fuese así ya habría encontrado la forma de venir aquí, ¿no crees?.- responde con frialdad.

¿Por qué todas sus conversaciones tienen que ser monotemáticas?

-¡Pero igual no sabe donde está!.- trata de buscarle una lógica.- Taichi es un despistado o… igual ha perdido la memoria y está vagando por vete a saber donde sin tener ni idea de quien es.- busca una solución desesperada.

El rubio entrecierra los ojos y chasquea la lengua molesto, haciendo competencia con las chispas del fuego.

Está a punto de decirle lo que piensa, la probabilidad que él ve más clara, pero en el último instante se muerde la lengua.

No quiere que sufra más, que se culpe más.

-Fue Taichi el que eligió ir a esa masa de energía oscura de Etemon. Tú no tienes la culpa, deja de responsabilizarte de los actos temerarios de ese idiota.- masculla enrabietado.

Hace un esfuerzo y reprime las lágrimas, porque él también lo echa de menos, él también lo quiere.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Sora se pusiese en pie y lo mirase con una furia inaudita, haciendo competencia con el intenso fuego.

-¡No vuelvas a referirte a él de esa forma!

Cierra los puños y los ojos y Yamato también se levanta porque lo odia, ahora lo odia porque ella le está gritando por su culpa, porque desde que desapareció no ha podido volver a tener una de esas agradables charlas con Takenouchi, porque quiera o no es un completo idiota.

Aprieta los dientes dispuesto a callarla, pero quien calla es él porque ve sus lágrimas.

Afectado y sin saber como actuar da unos pasos hacia atrás. Su rabia es historia, porque en ese instante solo desea abrazarla y calmarla.

-No lo entiendes...- balbucea entre lágrimas que seca con su puño.- él me salvó la vida, cuando caí me sujetó, sin embargo él fue arrastrado y yo no hice nada, no lo sujeté… y se ha ido, y no voy a poder volver a estar en paz hasta que lo encuentre, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?, ¿acaso no era tu amigo?

El rubio tiene un nudo en la garganta y en el corazón. Está a punto de contagiarse de las lágrimas de su amiga pero logra controlarse.

Asiente, mientras retoma su asiento, incapaz de seguir viendo la cara descompuesta de Takenouchi.

-Lo entiendo.- dice pausadamente, contemplando, como tantas noches en ese mundo, el fuego.- para mí también es importante, pero ahora no está y el grupo necesita que estemos serenos.

Sora, un poco más calmada, también toma asiento, viendo entre el fuego únicamente los cabellos rubios de su amigo.

-Lo que el grupo necesita es a Taichi.- dice y Yamato lo siente como un puñal ardiente en su corazón.

Y lo peor es que no puede comprender por qué, ¿por qué le tiene está rivalidad?, ¿por qué pensó que podría sustituirlo en el grupo?

-No voy a dejar de buscarlo.- dice con determinación y el rubio sabe lo que eso significa.

-Yo no puedo poner en peligro a mi hermano.

-Lo entiendo.

Suena a despedida, es un hecho, Sora prefiere mil veces seguir buscando a lo loco a Taichi que quedarse con él y cuidar del grupo.

Eso duele, quema, pero también lo entiende y le hace enternecerse, sintiendo una profunda envidia de esa amistad.

Sin embargo, no está dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan fácil, no por egoísmo, sino por ella. Puede ser peligroso y ya la perdió una vez cuando Datamon la secuestró, no quiere arriesgarse a perderla de nuevo.

-¿Y que hay del grupo?.- musita con un ápice de esperanza.- de mi hermano, de Mimi…

La chica se tensa y suspira. Es una decisión difícil la que va a tomar, sabe que es muy probable que sus amigos no la perdonen pero también es consciente de que no podrá volver a ser ella misma hasta que encuentre aunque sea una mínima pista del paradero de Yagami.

-Seguro que tú los cuidas muy bien.

El rubio gira la cara, ni su patético intento de chantaje emocional ha servido para hacer que Takenouchi cambie de parecer y olvide por un instante al moreno.

Se siente ridículo, impotente y abandonado.

-Yo no sirvo para cuidar nada, para mantener unido nada.- dice con amargura y Sora lo escucha y le producen dolor esas palabras.

Le gustaría consolar a su amigo, pero se siente incapaz de consolar ni ayudar a nadie hasta que no se haya consolado a sí misma.

-En estos momento yo tampoco.- comenta con la voz un poco quebrada.

Ishida oye como se aspira los mocos y deduce que está de nuevo llorando.

Esto es demasiado difícil para ella y él en vez de apoyarla le pone más obstáculos.

Es egoísta, lo sabe, pero se siente incapaz de estar un segundo en este mundo sin ella.

Un silencio sobrecogedor se cuela entre ellos, mientras el fuego disminuye sin que ninguno de los dos haga nada por evitarlo. Si sigue así, pronto acabará extinguiéndose y se encontrarán en las más profundas tinieblas.

De hecho, todavía el fuego está vivo y ellos ya se sienten en ese lugar.

Lo bueno, que en este caso no es tan bueno, es que con el fuego más disminuido pueden mirarse a los ojos, en donde Yamato puede ver tristeza, culpabilidad y un inquietante vacío.

No brillan, no son cálidos, no trasmiten amor.

Lo que se encuentra Sora es también tristeza, pero este sí que trasmite otros sentimientos más fuertes como el resentimiento.

Seguramente no se lo diga, pero en estos momentos la está odiando por la decisión que va a tomar.

Takenouchi es la primera que aparta la mirada.

-No dejes que se separe el grupo.- pide, como un último deseo.

Yamato ríe de forma irónica, en realidad lo hace para no llorar, ni suplicar.

-Por eso no dejo que te vayas tú.

Sora se mantiene en su posición habitual, abrazándose las piernas contra sus pecho, con la mirada perdida en ese débil fuego.

Cierra lo ojos.

-Lo siento, siento decepcionarte pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

Y Yamato ya no quiere escuchar más, se levanta, dispuesto a echarse junto a su compañero, no sin antes mirar atentamente a la pelirroja.

-¿Lo ves?, siempre todo el mundo se acaba marchando, por eso es mejor no encariñarse.- suspira, mirando al cielo, a esas estrellas que se observan desde ese árido trozo de tierra que ya se sabe de memoria de tantas noches observándolas. Luego vuelve a mirarla a ella y sonríe, con tristeza, pero con el corazón.- lo triste es que por un momento creí que contigo sería diferente… que tengas suerte, Sora.- dicho esto se da la vuelta y se promete no volver a mirarla porque está seguro que haría lo imposible por no dejarla marchar.

Ella queda estática durante varios minutos, la hoguera ya está reducida a cenizas y ella sigue inmóvil.

Se siente despreciable, siente que lo ha hecho, que quiso que él se quitase su coraza ante ella y como todo el mundo lo ha abandonado, le ha hecho daño.

Alza la mirada empapándose de los puntos brillantes del firmamento que también conoce a la perfección.

Entonces duda, tienes la tentación de echarse atrás, de quedarse junto a Yamato y los demás, de seguir su teoría, porque al fin y al cabo, si Taichi está ahí es más seguro que él los encuentre a que ella le encuentre a él, pero solo dura un segundo, menos aún, una milésima.

Porque Taichi no está, no sabe que ha sido de él y solo podrá descansar hasta que lo encuentre.

Pasa varias horas más en vela, pero la decisión está tomada desde hace rato y esa noche, abandona el grupo junto a Piyomon.

Pese a que no se ha movido en ningún momento, Ishida ha estado en vela con ella, rezando porque al final se quedase a su lado. Quisiese hacer las cosas a su manera, seguirlo a él por una vez.

En su interior sabía que eso no era un posibilidad, pero la esperanza le había hecho permanecer despierto todas estas horas.

La oye marchar, incluso dedicarle unas palabras a su hermanito. Piensa en Takeru y se enfurece por lo mucho que le va a afectar esta nueva separación, aunque una vez más, usará como tapadera a Takeru para esconder sus propios sentimientos.

Se siente abandonado, pero sobre todo triste, muy triste, porque de nuevo la ha perdido, la chica de la eterna sonrisa ya no descansa a su lado, ya no podrán continuar sus preciados diálogos de hoguera, ya no habrá nada que le proporcione calidez en estas frías noches del Digimundo.

.

* * *

Publicado:8/08/2012


	3. Ante el amenazante castillo de Myotismon

**DIÁLOGOS DE HOGUERA**

**~ Ante el amenazante castillo de Myotismon~**

Las llamas la reconfortan, le dan calor, el mismo que siente en su corazón desde la noche pasada.

Sonríe con fuerza al mirar a su compañera descansar a su lado, que por cierto está con ese diminuto y graciosos cuerpo como la primera vez que la vio, hasta le entran ganas de acariciarla y lo hace.

Sin perder la sonrisa escanea su alrededor, dedicándosela a cada uno de sus compañeros, los cuales la mayoría están dormidos y los que no poco les falta. Entonces sus ojos chocan con los suyos, dos zafiros que la miran con la profundidad de los mares. Está bebiendo algo, pero cuando separa el recipiente de sus labios puede vislumbrar que le devuelve la sonrisa.

Solo entonces se da cuenta de lo mucho de menos que la ha echado.

El rubio examina las inmediaciones, como cerciorándose de que nadie está pendiente de sus gestos. Justo después se levanta y se dirige con decisión hacia ella.

La pelirroja lo mira con atención, concentrándose en su rostro, lo siente que resplandece más que nunca o quizá se deba a que la forma de mirar de ella ha cambiado.

Ahora sabe que sus ojos pueden trasmitir amor, que tiene ese sentimiento y eso le produce una gran felicidad.

Toma asiento a su lado y le ofrece el recipiente del que hace escasos segundos ha bebido él.

-¿Qué es?.- pregunta mientras lo toma, porque no le hace falta esperar a la respuesta, se fía por completo de él.

-Una infusión de esas semillas que Mimi le regaló a Jyou.- explica con una risa contenida.

Sora lo mira con complicidad, saboreando ese brebaje que sorprendentemente no sabe tan mal como podría haber esperado.

-La muestra de su amor.- dice con diversión, provocando ya la carcajada del rubio.

El chico se detiene, la estudia con detenimiento en un intento de aprenderse de memoria cada detalle de su rostro, cada gesto y mueca que realiza.

La ha echado tanto de menos que no quiere desaprovechar ni un segundo a su lado.

Un tanto abrumada por la descarada mirada de su amigo, Sora se ruboriza escondiéndose en un nuevo sorbo de esa infusión. Yamato es consciente de su descaro y gira el rostro también un poco avergonzado.

Como casi siempre, encuentra en el fuego la distracción perfecta y a los dos segundos las intensas llamas se reflejan también en los rubís de Takenouchi.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La pelirroja emite un suspiro de felicidad, mientras empieza a manosear ese objeto que cuelga de su cuello y que la noche pasada brilló con tanta pasión.

-Me siento mejor que nunca, es maravilloso.- comparte la sonrisa con él.-… bueno, el tuyo también brilló así que ya sabes lo que se siente.

El rubio mira su emblema tratando de recordar que fue lo que sintió y no es difícil porque en ese momento lo está sintiendo con ella.

-No sé como explicarlo, solo sé que es muy emocionante.

-¿Descubrir que posees esa cualidad?, ¿ese sentimiento?.- pregunta ella, creyendo que comprende a la perfección a su amigo.

No es para menos, tienen los emblemas más parecidos, más sentimentales.

-Sí, eso mismo. No creía que yo pudiese representar la amistad, de hecho aún no me lo creo del todo.- dice desconcertado, ensimismado con ese símbolo azulado.

Nota un divertido empujón en el hombro.

-Pues ve creyéndotelo porque si brilló es porque lo tienes.

Y Yamato ríe, olvidando por completo sus dilemas con este sentimiento, disfrutando de la amistad que le ofrece Sora. Es real, por lo que sí puede ser portador de esta característica.

De repente se hace un silencio inesperado. Ishida observa a Sora, estaba muy feliz y le preocupa que le ha podido pasar para callar tan repentinamente.

Tiene la mirada perdida, mejor dicho, tiene la mirada en sí misma, está pensativa.

-¿En que piensas?.- se atreve a preguntar el compañero de Gabumon.

No le gusta interrumpir momentos reflexivos, pero en el caso de esa chica hay algo superior a sus fuerzas que le anima a querer comprenderla, quizá, porque tan solo un día atrás lloró desconsolada entre él y Taichi, confesándoles sus más profundas penas.

Había pasado demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

-Es que… he echado mucho de menos esto.- susurra con nostalgia.- estar contigo, con todos.

Él sonríe enternecido y también agradecido por haberla recuperado tal y como la conoció, con su eterna sonrisa.

-Ha sido una etapa dura pero ahora estamos todos juntos y no nos separaremos.- anuncia con decisión.

La pelirroja asiente a su propuesta, pero su mirada es un poco triste. Yamato se da cuenta de eso.

-Yo, lo siento mucho.- suelta inesperadamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por irme, sé que te hice daño, que te molestó.- confiesa apurada.

Es cierto, pero Ishida ya lo ha olvidado, porque ya la tiene otra vez a su lado y quiere disfrutar de eso sin recordar en absoluto lo malo.

-Ya no tiene importancia, te entiendo.

Nuevo silencio en donde Takenouchi no sabe como excusarse y Yamato tampoco sabe como decirle que no es necesario. Finalmente es el chico quien toma la palabra.

-Creí que te fuiste solo por Taichi, pero luego volvió y tú querías seguir estando sola. Entonces lo comprendí, era por… tus cosas.- comenta, intentando tener lo más tacto posible.

La niña se lleva la mano al corazón.

-He vivido toda mi vida con un peso absurdo e imaginario que provocaba que me agobiase y que estuviese convencida de que no podía tener un sentimiento real hacia las personas. Eso me daba miedo y quería huir de ello y solo lo encontré huyendo de vosotros, abandonándoos.

Yamato niega con la cabeza dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Te fuiste pero no nos abandonaste, porque seguiste velando por nosotros y eso nunca lo olvidaré.

Esas palabras trasmiten una calidez muy agradable y Sora las siente dentro de su alma, se puede decir que su emblema brilla en ese instante.

Se lo agarra para que Yamato no se de cuenta de ello y ríe, tratando de que la conversación vuelva a ser amena y no tan trascendental.

-Supongo que puedo ser muy pesada.

Ishida la encuentra adorable, tanto en las palabras como en los gestos que realiza.

-Yo también soy muy pesado cuando quiero a alguien.- confiesa ruborizándose ligeramente.

Sora le dirige una mirada que aunque le guste, a Yamato le pone un poco nervioso, es demasiado amorosa como para resistirla.

Seguidamente, se deja caer sobre la hierba donde dormirán esa noche, contemplando el abierto firmamento que parece que no tiene fin.

El portador de la amistad no sabe muy bien como actuar, pero dado que todos sus compañeros ya están echados y parece que dormidos, se acuesta junto a ella, compartiendo su hermosa visión.

-Es curioso.- dice, captando la atención de Takenouchi, que no despega la mirada de las estrellas.- creí que era Taichi quien nos mantenía unidos pero no nos separamos cuando desapareció él sino cuando tú te fuiste. Eres el pegamento para el grupo, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Olías el pegamento en jardín de infancia?.- pregunta con seriedad, como si tuviese algo que ver con la conversación.

El rubio se sorprende tanto que hasta reincorpora un poco el tronco para verla mejor, pero enseguida ríe con ella volviéndose a tumbar.

Está claro que además de guapa, comprensiva y cariñosa también es humilde.

-Sí, un poco, era adictivo.- confiesa, no queriéndola poner en más aprietos.

La portadora del amor tuerce la cara un segundo para sonreírle con complicidad.

-Yo también lo hacía, ¿cómo pueden darle esas cosas a los niños?

-En mi grupo solo nos dejaron usarlo dos veces porque un niño, Tahahiro, se pegó los labios. Desde entonces lo llamábamos "Mudito", como el enanito.- cuenta Yamato entre carcajadas, recordando su infancia.

Aún vivía en Hikarigaoka, aún era feliz.

Takenouchi ríe con él haciendo memoria.

-Me suena esa anécdota.

-¡Claro!, "Mudito" se hizo famoso, hasta salió en la televisión.

Recuerdan un poco más de su infancia mientras el fuego se va consumiendo. Ríen como hacía días e incluso meses no habían podido hacerlo. Disfrutan de la compañía del otro, de esa que tanto habían echado de menos.

Pero entonces, una nube oscura corrompe el cielo y tapa esas estrellas que les hipnotizan. Yamato arruga el entrecejo con un semblante de preocupación, Sora lo imita, pero esta con más apuro.

-Myotismon da bastante miedo.- dice la pelirroja teniendo un escalofrío.

Solo habían luchado una vez contra él y habían tenido que huir en las manos del gigante Garudamon.

Es un digimon que emite una frialdad y odio inigualable. Parece que su poder no tiene fin.

Ishida también comparte su temor, pero por sobre todo es arrogante y presumido y no dejará que Sora lo vea vulnerable.

-Es un payaso, ya verás a la próxima, WereGarurumon se enfrentará a él y lo hará papilla.

Y como por arte de magia, la sensación de amenaza que la había acechado desaparece, girándose por completo a su amigo, queriéndolo tener más cerca, verle de una forma más profunda, adivinar si está convencido en sus palabras.

Sus ojos son hermosos y cree que es la primera vez que los ve tan de cerca y se da cuenta de ello. Son atrayentes y cautivadores pero curiosamente trasmiten la paz y la inocencia de un niño.

Siente magia a través de ellos.

-Me gustaría ver a WereGarurumon en acción.- susurra en una especie de trance.

Yamato acomoda la mejilla en su mano, girándose también todo lo posible hacia ella, quedando en frente, separados por escasos centímetros.

-Es súper molón y da unas patadas increíbles. También lleva un par de piercing.- describe ilusionado.

Y súbitamente, Sora estalla a carcajadas, tan escandalosas que tiene que taparse la boca para no despertar a sus amigos. Por instinto Yamato ha cerrado los ojos, pero no ha servido para mucho, su amiga lo ha salivado por completo.

Se incorpora lo justo para sacar uno de sus guantes de su bolsillo y pasárselo por la cara. Sora le suplica perdón con la mirada y con las manos.

Ishida la mira unos segundos que para ella se hacen eternos y finalmente concede su perdón con un gesto altanero.

-Está bien, hacía demasiado tiempo que no me bañaba.- apunta con diversión.

A Takenouchi esa información le sirve para rezongar mientras se vuelve a expandir sobre la hierba.

Hace demasiado tiempo que no se baña en condiciones y eso le asquea.

-Que ganas tengo de llegar a casa para estar un mes entero en la bañera.- el rubio la sigue, mirándola enternecido.- ¿crees que volveremos pronto?.- pregunta esta vez con tristeza.

El niño asiente sin ningún atisbo de duda.

-Taichi volvió, por lo que no debe ser tan difícil regresar.

-Ya, pero ahora con ese Myotismon rondando…- murmura la chica con irritación.- tengo la sensación de que esto no va a acabar nunca.

Yamato pasa los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y flexiona la rodilla, mirando el camino que hace el humo de su hoguera hasta perderse en el cielo.

-Pues a mí me gustaría quedarme aquí una temporada.- manifiesta con suma tranquilidad que sobrecoge a la compañera de Piyomon. Este ríe por su mirada de incredulidad.- me refiero a disfrutar de este mundo como es, quiero decir, cuando acabemos con las amenazas. Debe ser increíble este lugar en paz, por eso me gustaría quedarme todas las vacaciones de verano para explorarlo, ¿no sería genial?

La chica medita sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que comparte esa idea en parte.

-Sería una interesante aventura pero primero tengo que regresar a casa.- determina.

Su acompañante arquea las cejas expectante.

-¿Para qué?.- pregunta, como si él no echase nada de menos del mundo real.

Sora gira la cara para mirarlo y sonreírle de una forma que acaricia su corazón.

-Para decirle a mi madre que la quiero.- musita con dulzura y sobre todo con una increíble seguridad en sí misma.

Y Yamato no puede responder de otra forma que no sea con una sonrisa de orgullo. Ni repara en esos instantes en su situación, en si le gustaría decirle a su madre que también la quiere porque no desea estropear este momento amargándose con sus problemas. Quiere compartir su felicidad, su amor, aunque este sea dirigido a su madre, quiere disfrutar de ella.

Increíblemente, pese al cansancio y al sueño, a ambos les cuesta cerrar los ojos por el hecho de que no quieren dejar de mirarse, se sienten muy a gusto reflejados en los ojos del otro.

Les da paz, les da seguridad, les trasmite un sentimiento lleno de calidez que no se molestan ni en buscarle un nombre porque no hace falta identificarlo de momento, basta con sentirlo.

Pero finalmente, el sueño les vence y duermen bajo el calor de ese fuego casi muerto, bajo el calor de sus emblemas, bajo la unión de la amistad y del amor que se forjó en esas frías noches del Digimundo.

.

* * *

Publicado:15/08/2012


	4. Sobre el bosque de Puppetmon

**DIÁLOGOS DE HOGUERA**

**~ Sobre el bosque de Puppetmon ~**

Ni las llamas le proporcionan calor después de una jornada tan fría.

No por el tiempo en sí, sino por el dolor y las pérdidas. Jamás pensó que al regresar tendría que presenciar tantos sacrificios. No está acostumbrado a eso y le duele, le atormenta condicionando sus actuaciones y decisiones.

Le produce miedo y preocupación.

Escucha los pasos de la chica posicionándose a su lado y tomando asiento acto seguido.

El rubio gira la cara en señal de rechazo, pero no le dura mucho tiempo, simplemente porque le resulta imposible rechazarla, más sin justificación.

Lo que le ocurre es que está irritado, molesto... con Taichi, con la forma en que está trascurriendo todo, con el grupo, con él mismo.

Las cosas no están saliendo como esperaba, se pregunta si de saber lo que se iba a encontrar hubiese saltado con Takeru a ese arco iris que le trasportó de nuevo.

El mismo que le alejó de sus padres.

Ella suspira, haciendo círculos en el suelo con una rama, intercalando esa actividad con remover un poco el fuego.

-Ha siso un día duro.- dice.

Yamato opta por gemir.

No está receptivo y Takenouchi lo sabe pero cree que debe estar con él en este momento y al margen de lo que crea conveniente también lo desea.

Está viendo algo que vio en ella no hace demasiado tiempo, se está amargando, se está perdiendo a sí mismo, por eso se cree capacitada para ayudarlo.

-Puedes hablar conmigo Yamato, puedes expresarte con libertad, yo te voy a escuchar.

Y eso es demasiado para Ishida que aprieta los dientes furioso, se remueve tratando de contenerse pero no puede, necesita desahogarse.

-De que me sirve que tú me escuches si luego no me apoyas, nadie me apoya.

Takenouchi no se ha atrevido a mirarle a la cara en ningún momento, no se siente con fuerzas de recibir su mirada fría e intimidante que es la que dedica a todo el mundo prácticamente desde que regresaron.

-¿Por qué crees que no te apoyaría?.- pregunta con debilidad.

Siente la penetrante mirada de Ishida clavarse en su rostro. Cierra los ojos tratando de que el huracán pase lo antes posible, pero este no se produce, Yamato ha vuelto a apartar la mirada clavándola en las llamas.

-Porque no te he visto mostrarte en desacuerdo con ninguna de las decisiones de Taichi desde que volvimos.- masculla enrabietado, tirando una piedra al fuego.

Este se violenta un poco, pero Takenouchi consigue apaciguarlo con su ramita.

La pelirroja no sabe que contestar a eso, debido a que es una acusación bastante cierta.

-¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con todo lo que hace?, ¿con la manera en la que nos está guiando?, ¿con el rastro de cadáveres que está dejando a su paso por no pararse a pensar ni un segundo?

Es como si lo que le gustaría decirle a Yagami se lo estuviese diciendo a ella, e increíblemente a Sora le duele cada una de esas acusaciones. Se clavan como lanzas, porque con su silencio, da la razón a Taichi aunque a veces no esté de acuerdo con él.

-Tampoco es eso.- se atreve a decir, tras el silencio más incómodo que recuerda haber vivido junto a Yamato.- sé que Taichi a veces se precipita pero creo que hay que avanzar, acabar con esos amos oscuros cuanto antes.

El rubio se desespera, niega decepcionado, tiene la tentación de levantarse y acabar con la conversación, pero no quiere porque aún tiene la esperanza de que ella comprenda su punto de vista y acabe apoyándolo.

-¿A costa de cualquier cosa?.- inquiere con severidad.

Sora se encoge amedrentada.

-A Taichi también le duelen los sacrificios, como a todos.- intenta defender a su líder y eso a Ishida le repatea.

Otra vez le produce envidia, incluso celos. ¿Qué tiene ese idiota para que Sora lo siga tan ciegamente?

-¡Pues no se nota!.- eleva el tono de voz sobrecogiendo a Takenouchi. Se da cuenta e intenta moderarse para no despertar a su compañero, ni a su hermano, ni a todos los demás que descansan después de un día tan duro.- lo que intento decir es que su táctica no es la más recomendable en este caso.

Ella siempre intenta mantenerse moderada, en un punto medio, intenta ser la voz de la conciencia de Taichi cuando lo considera demasiado suicida, pero en esta caso debe admitir que comparte prácticamente toda la visión del moreno.

-¿Y qué sugieres?, ¿quedarnos quietos hasta que nos ataquen?.- cuestiona intentando que Yamato entre en razón.

-Ya hablas como él.- dice con amargura arrojando otra piedra.

El fuego chispea con rebeldía.

Sora suspira al cielo, intentando buscar respuestas en las estrellas, cosa imposible ya que lo que se ve allá arriba no es más que su mundo. Una razón más por la que acabar con la amenaza cuanto antes.

-Admito que a veces Taichi actúa sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, pero ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa. Mira el cielo, no es solo este mundo, también nuestro mundo vive en un caos. Debemos solucionarlo cuanto antes.

El rubio mira un segundo ese desconcertante cielo. Reconoce que produce bastante temor, pero está convencido de que las prisas solo los llevarán a más muertes evitables.

-Estoy harto de caer en todas las malditas trampas de nuestros enemigos que es lo que pasa cuando vamos a lo loco. Además, ni siquiera somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a ese Piedmon, ya viste lo poco que duraron MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon frente a él, por eso, no veo tan mal que nos lo tomemos con más calma, meditando mejor nuestras opciones y realizando una estrategia que no sea ir como un suicida de peligro en peligro.- habla con sobriedad.

La chica reflexiona cada palabra de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que habla con bastante sentido común, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Taichi y Yamato tienen dos maneras completamente diferentes de afrontar esta lucha y si se decanta por el portador de la amistad lo único que conseguirá es que el grupo se divida.

-Aunque tengas razón, tenemos que seguir a nuestro líder, porque por eso lo nombramos líder. No debemos arriesgarnos a que el grupo se divida de nuevo.

Yamato la mira sin poderse creer lo que escucha. ¿Aunque Sora compartiese su visión jamás lo apoyaría por no llevar la contraria a Taichi?

Es alucinante. Niega, llevándose las manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que a este ritmo pronto los sacrificios ya no serán digimons?.- pregunta Ishida con firmeza.

Sora traga intimidada. Sinceramente no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-No digas eso, lo conseguiremos antes de que eso suceda.

No lo dice convencida y Yamato lo nota.

-Pues te advierto que como le pase algo a mi hermano por las tácticas suicidas de ese idiota no hará falta que Piedmon lo mate porque lo haré yo.

Sus palabras la sobrecogen, trasmiten una frialdad e incluso resentimiento escalofriantes, le llegan a lo más profundo del alma.

De repente tiene ganas de llorar, echando de menos a ese Yamato emocionado por haber hecho brillar su emblema, a ese Yamato que trasmitía una calidez asombrosa con su mirada.

No es el mismo desde que regresó, está más a la defensiva, más arisco y malhumorado.

Está más cerca de la oscuridad que de la amistad que se supone que representa.

Le da miedo porque no sabe cual va a ser su reacción, pero en un acto de valentía apoya la mano en su brazo, no se la rechaza y eso le hace mantener la esperanza, simplemente la mira con desconcierto.

-Yamato yo te apoyo, créeme que te entiendo. Esta batalla no hace falta que la libres por separado. Cuando nos pongamos en marcha le diré a Taichi que seamos más cautos y que preste más atención a tus ideas.

A Yamato está a punto de cautivarle su mirada sincera y sus palabras de aliento, pero en el último instante se enfunda su coraza, tuerce la cara y mueve el brazo apartando su mano.

-Desde pequeño siempre tomo mis decisiones y hago las cosas a mi manera y no estoy dispuesto a seguir a Taichi sin estar de acuerdo con su manera de actuar.

Takenouchi baja la mirada con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que se abraza las rodillas, dejando que el fuego se refleje en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

El rubio se irrita.

-No lo sé.- tira otra piedra avivando el fuego. Entonces la mira, atreviéndose a hacerle esa pregunta que lleva queriéndole formular prácticamente desde que regresaron.- si hiciese las cosas a mi manera, ¿tú me seguirías?

Sora pestañea un par de veces incrédula, resopla y Yamato deja de mirarla expectante. Esa reacción ha sido más reveladora que cualquier otra contestación.

-Siempre vas a seguirle a él, ¿verdad?, haga lo que haga.- dice con tristeza e impotencia.

La pelirroja siente una opresión en su pecho, se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo no ha dudado en ningún momento de su decisión porque confía ciegamente en Taichi.

No es que no confíe en Yamato, pero sabe que Taichi jamás le haría esa pregunta y eso le basta. En estos momentos Ishida no piensa con claridad, cree que no piensa en el bien del grupo. Está siendo egoísta y eso le duele y le asusta.

No es el Yamato que conoció.

-Jamás abandonaría a Taichi.- susurra y Yamato siente unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero más aún de golpear a su eterno rival.- pero a ti tampoco.- añade, calmando a la bestia, que la mira de una forma tan desvalida que a Sora le entran ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contiene.- por eso no me abandones tú, por favor.- gime con la voz rota.

El rubio baja la mirada, le duele la cabeza y está cansado de la jornada, de las emociones y de los sentimientos. Todo lo aturde, pero siente paz al escuchar la voz de aquella muchacha.

Sabe que a su lado se encontraría bien, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con las formas de Yagami, lo soportaría si Sora le seguía dedicando esa mirada y ese tono repleto de dulzura.

Se talla los ojos con la mano, dispuesto a tumbarse por fin en este día interminable, Sora observa sus gestos con preocupación, porque algo en su interior le dice que va a ser la última noche que pase a su lado.

-No estás solo.- le susurra una última vez pero Yamato ya ni la mira, solo se acomoda en la hierba.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, su vista queda fija en su hermano, pero no lo ve a él sino a su madre, no puede permitir que le pase nada, tiene que demostrarle a ella que sabe cuidarlo y protegerlo, que a su lado está bien, que es feliz.

Lo último que Sora ve antes de dormir es la espalda de Yamato y como ha pronosticado es la última vez que duerme contemplándola, porque pronto Ishida tomará su propio camino, lo que significa que nunca más volverá a compartir con él esas frías noches del Digimundo.

.

* * *

Publicado:22/08/2012


	5. En la Luz de la Ciudad del Comienzo

**DIÁLOGOS DE HOGUERA**

**~ En la Luz de la Ciudad del Comienzo ~**

No hay llamas a las que arrimarse pero sí una reconfortante luz que les proporciona más calor que el fuego más intenso.

Mira al cielo y sonríe feliz. Por fin es de día, por fin amaneció, por fin ha salido de las tinieblas y todo regresa a la normalidad.

Contempla su alrededor sin perder la sonrisa. Sus amigos ríen, los más pequeños juegan con los bebés al igual que los digimons.

Se siente satisfecho porque ha cumplido su misión, aunque por alguna razón, pese a que ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo, ha tenido la necesidad de alejarse del grupo, quizá para poder contemplarlo desde la distancia y darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Entonces nota un toque en su espalda, se revuelve hacia un lado, pero ella lo saluda asomándose de su otro hombro.

-¡La llevas!.- exclama con diversión.

Él ríe y a la pelirroja le parece lo más precioso que ha visto en los últimos días. Porque es una risa sincera, es una mirada sincera.

-¿Qué haces?.- cuestiona.

Sora empieza a moverse a su alrededor dando ligeros brincos.

-Que la llevas.- le vuelve a dar un toque, poniéndose en guardia, esperando que su amigo eche a correr tras ella.

Yamato no lo hace, arquea las cejas con una mezcla de incredulidad y ternura, delineando más descaradamente esa sonrisa que da la impresión que nunca más va a abandonar su rostro.

Al ver su reacción, Takenouchi se detiene y tuerce el morro mirándolo desconcertada.

-¿No sabes jugar a "tú la llevas"?

Ishida se siente incapaz de seguir mirándola sin estallar en carcajadas, por eso baja la mirada, concentrándose en su pie, más concretamente en esa pluma blanca que se ha depositado en él.

-Sí sé, pero no juego desde los seis años.- comenta.

Le hace gracia ver a la racional y maternal Sora mostrando tanta infantilidad. Hace que la vea todavía más adorable de lo que la veía.

La chica pone una mueca de decepción y se cruza de brazos.

-Lo que tú digas, pero tú la llevas.

Y Yamato se muestra conforme con ello.

Seguidamente, tiene la tentación de agarrarla de la muñeca y apartarla todavía más del resto, para que se concentre solo en él y por primera vez no reprime sus instintos y lo hace.

Sora se sorprende pero se deja guiar hasta esos gigantes cubos de colchoneta en los que ambos toman asiento.

Se produce un silencio contemplando la maravillosa vista que les proporciona ese lugar. Están un poco elevados, por ello tienen una panorámica perfecta de la Ciudad del Comienzo, donde también pueden ver a sus amigos en la lejanía.

El rubio se sonroja levemente, simplemente porque le produce una sensación un poco extraña compartir estos momentos con Sora, la chica comparte su rubor solamente porque le produce ternura y adorabilidad ver a Yamato sonrojado.

Volver a ver al Yamato que le gusta, ese con quien compartió los primeros meses de aventura.

Entonces, le da un toque en la pierna para que le preste atención.

-Te he echado de menos.- dice.

A pesar de que esa declaración le produce que muestre seriedad, la sonrisa no desaparece. El nuevo Yamato es así, por lo menos en estos instantes no quiere dejar de sonreír.

-Siento haberos abandonado, pero no habría servido de ayuda en mi estado, primero tenía que encontrarme a mí mismo. Sé que tú me comprendes.

Sora se recrea en ese tono repleto de calidez y humanidad, ese que nada tiene que ver al que empleó cuando desafió a Taichi fuera de sí. Recuerda con melancolía que ella pasó por algo parecido, que hubo una época en donde no se creía digna de su emblema, que no se creía digna de estar con el grupo.

Él la comprendió y por eso ella pudo comprenderle a él.

Habían pasado por lo mismo, eran parecidos.

Ríe, porque hasta hay un mismo detalle que es igual.

-No nos abandonaste.- dice otorgándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.- te fuiste, pero seguiste velando por nosotros, gracias.

El portador de la amistad se encoge de hombros intentando camuflar su nerviosismo, tratando de quitarle importancia a sus actos.

Después la mira y se da cuenta de que tiene la vista perdida, que está inmersa en sus recuerdos y curiosamente sabe a la perfección en que piensa para quedar así. Él también ha pasado por lo mismo.

-Venciste a la oscuridad de tu corazón por lo que ya nunca volverá.- anuncia con seguridad.

Sora queda en shock porque ha leído por completo sus pensamientos. Rememoraba la cueva, los sentimientos de soledad y frialdad que le embriagaban y cual fue su luz, su salvación.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí.- susurra.

-Lo hiciste tú misma, Jyou y yo solo te tendimos una mano, fuiste tú la que la agarraste e hiciste la fuerza para levantarte.

Hasta en eso es generoso, pero la pelirroja tiene la absoluta seguridad de que jamás podría haber escapado de ahí si no es por él, lo que le hace cuestionarse, ¿salió Yamato de su cueva por sí solo?

-Yamato, ¿y cómo lo hiciste tú?, es decir, recuerdo lo que sentía, que jamás podría volver a moverme hasta que aparecisteis, pero tú estabas solo, ¿cómo saliste?

Ishida mira al horizonte con seguridad. No sabe como será su futuro pero en esos momentos se siente capaz de afrontarlo todo, incluso sus sentimientos.

-No estaba solo.- dice.

Sora hace un gemido de entendimiento.

-Gabumon…

Yamato la mira.

-No solo él, porque solo salí cuando os sentí a vosotros en mi corazón, cuando vuestro calor y sentimientos de amistad desterró la oscuridad. Sora, estáis todos aquí y a todos os debo que yo me sienta tan bien.- concluye llevándose la mano al corazón.

Takenouchi se siente orgullosa de él, posicionando instintivamente la mano en su propio corazón.

-Tú también estás aquí.- musita.

Dos emblemas tan parecidos, que representan dos sentimientos tan potentes y necesarios solo pueden portarlos dos personas muy especiales.

Que sean capaces de comprenderse y de entender lo necesario que es mantener ese sentimiento dentro de sus corazones.

De hacerlo brillar con el amor y la amistad de los demás.

Al rubio le estremece esa declaración, le llena de alegría pero también de otro sentimiento que le produce un poco de vértigo, por eso gira la cara tratando de contener su rubor.

-Guay… - dice, para pasar el momento.

La portadora del amor imita sus gestos e incluso sus reacciones, mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Sí, guay.

Pasan más segundos en silencio donde lo único que trascurre son sus miradas intercaladas y sonrisas nerviosas.

Están sintiendo algo más especial de lo que esperaban, algo que aún no logran comprender pero que saben que es bueno, que les produce una inmensa felicidad.

Algo que quizá, en un futuro sean capaces de definir y descubrir juntos.

Pero no en esta aventura, por lo menos no este día.

Finalmente la pelirroja se levanta.

-Está precioso el Digimundo así.

Agradecido por el cambio de tema, el rubio la sigue.

-¿Te quedarías todo el verano?.- le propone.

Si se lo pide con esos ojos y esa sonrisa traviesa es imposible negarse.

-Me encantaría quedarme todo el verano.- acepta, estirando los brazos con energía.

Ishida, satisfecho e ilusionado de que eso pueda ser real empieza a moverse con diversión a su alrededor, hasta que le da un repentino toque y sale corriendo hacia los demás.

-¡Tú la llevas!

Y Sora, un poco aturdida por lo inesperada de la acción no tarda en sonreír y correr tras él, con las energías renovadas y las ganas de seguir viviendo aventuras que la hagan reír, llorar, sentir y sobre todo madurar.

Sin embargo, aunque ellos todavía no estén al corriente de eso, ese plan jamás se podrá llevar a cabo, porque no son parte del Digimundo, porque ese no es su lugar aunque lo sientan como tal.

Pocas horas después, Sora, Yamato y sus compañeros regresaron al mundo real, su mundo, creyendo que la puerta hacia este lugar del cual habían aprendido tanto estaría cerrada para siempre.

Al Digimundo le debían conocerse a sí mismos, al Digimundo le debían creer en los sentimientos, darse cuenta de que los albergaban en su corazón.

Les apenó, creyendo que esto acabaría aquí, que nunca más vivirían una aventura como esta, más diálogos de hoguera que les diesen calor durante esas eternas y frías noches de este lugar tan especial.

No fue así, pudieron volver a hacerlo por muchos años, en realidad por toda su vida repleta de ese amor y amistad que descubrieron aquí, pero nunca sería como esta vez, porque esta primera aventura fue única, especial e irrepetible.

La que siempre llevarían en sus corazones, la que nunca olvidarían, la que les descubrió, lo cálidas que podían llegar a ser esas frías noches del Digimundo.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: este ha sido el fic. Sé que no es gran cosa pero tenía la idea desde hace tiempo y quería celebrar el aniversario digimon del alguna forma, así que esto ha sido. ¡Feliz mes fantástico de Digimon!

Espero que por lo menos os haya causado algo de nostalgia recordando ese gran anime que es el que se supone que nos inspira y que no deberíamos olvidar.

Domo arigato Digimon

Digimon4ever! **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado:29/08/2012


End file.
